Harry Potter: Teaching at Hogwarts
by Yukiko Yuri
Summary: Harry and his friend have graduated Hogawarts and years later some of them come back as teachers, but it wont be easy with a few old aquaintences nagging at them and the strange things that are happening.
1. Happy Birthday Harry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Yes...

CRRRAAAAASSSSH!

Harry looked at his window soon after hearing the loud crash. He saw nothing and ran over to the window knowing exactly who it was and excited as ever. He began laughing as he saw Ron's owl jump up onto the window pane, carrying an off white letter with bright purple and with Harry's name and address on it.

"Thank you!" He grinned gripping the letter. He knew as soon as he had it that Ron had sent it. Harry looked back up at the owl. "Would you like to come in?" he asked. He knew the poor worn out thing was definitely tired providing he was very old and probably not far away from dying.

He happily came in jumping on Harry's lap. Harry picked him up and put him one of Hedwig's perches and went to get him something to eat.

Harry hadn't changed much since he had left school. He still had a big heart and most of his looks had not changed. He was now 22, but still acted as if he were still in Hogwarts as the boy he used to be.

He brought back a bowl of cornflakes and added a bit of milk to soften it up.

He dropped on the couch next to Erol and tore open his letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I won't get to see you this year. I'm still in Ramania studying dragons with my brother. I did get you a gift, but it may take a while to get there. I got another owl and he is just like Erol. I may get to see you during Christmas. I need to stop by Hogwarts anyway to pick up something from Dumbledore. Oh, and have you heard from Hermione yet? She has applied for a job at Hogwarts as well. She didn't want to tell me what it was, but as soon as you find out let me know! George and Fred came by to see me last weekend and upset a dragon who was trying to get to sleep. Their okay, but I don't know if they are ever going to come back again. Well I have to go. Keep in touch! Bye!_

_Your Pal,_

_Ron Weasley_

Harry smiled at the letter and then at Erol. He got up and continued to pack for Hogwarts again. This was the year he had waited for. He was finally going to work at the place he had loved. The place he had called home. He was going to Hogwarts to teach a class he hadn't favored so well due to most teachers he had there, but was still happy. And he was glad because Dumbledore was still there and he was still the Headmaster. He was even happier to know he and Dumbledore would be working in the same place because he had admired him ever since he had first started going to that school.

The only thing that had made him unhappy was that Ron wasn't there with him, but even though he wasn't there it was still good to know Hermione would be there. He had no idea what ever happened to Draco and his friends and he didn't care. He didn't want to think about them just to trash his mind with the boys that used to make his life miserable although Harry could overcome. Another putdown was Snape was still there and probably still wanted the _Defense Against Dark Arts_ job. The job that Harry was about to have. But it was kind of nice to know Harry was going to have something that the teacher he hated wanted.

The more Harry thought about it, the happier he became.

As Harry was almost done packing another crash came to the window. Only this time his window was shattered, causing Errol to go flying around the room and hit Hedwig's Cage. Hedwig hissed being angry and upset Errol ruined her nap.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the window.

"_Aculos Repairo" _said Harry. It was the spell he had learned his first year when Hermione was showing of her talent as a wizard for the first time. It was the only spell he knew that would fix anything broken.

Instantly the window repaired itself with no crack left behind. Harry immediately opened his window to let two owls in. There was another on the floor. Harry made no hesitation to pick it up. As soon as it was up to his eyes he saw a large brown box attached to the small owl. Harry removed the string that had tied the package to the owl. Almost instantly it jumped up and flew over to Errol.

Harry chuckled, "That's Ron's owl alright!"

The package also had purple ink used to specify where the letter went. Harry soon remembered the other owls that were there. One was completely black and carried one letter and a package. Harry walked over and relieved the poor bird of the heavy objects.

Harry gasped at how heavy the package was. _How do they carry these? _Harry put the package on a table and looked at the other owl. It was nearly as snow white as Hedwig, but was covered in brown and black spots. It was also carrying a package and one letter. Harry also took those and put them on the table. Before Harry could offer them to stay and rest they were already out the window dozens of feet away except for Ron's new owl who insisted on staying with Errol.

Harry looked over at his pile of mail and went over to open them. He first opened the one Ron's new owl had brought. He sat it on his lap and noticed a note on top:

_Happy Birthday, Harry! By the way, the owl that brought this one is named Doben._

_Ron_

Harry looked at Doben and smiled at him. His response was a dry "squawk." Harry torn the brown paper and looked inside. _Oh Wow!_

It was the most beautiful pen Harry had seen and another note:

_Thought you would need something for when your hand gets frozen! Enjoy!_

Harry laughed when he found out what kind of pen it was. He decided to try it out. He reached under his chair and got some scroll paper and put it on the table. He sat the pen on top of it and said a few words. "Snape is a bad teacher." Harry grinned at what he spoke and watched the pen write down the word he had said.

_Oh man! I nearly forgot this paper! _Harry grabbed more paper and neatly put it into his suitcase, carelessly forgetting about what he had wrote on one of them. He included the pen and went over back to the table. His eyes were focused on a letter which had neat handwriting. "Hermione..." he said to himself. He pushed the letter and package closer to him. He opened the letter and began to read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi! I applied to Hogwarts for a job and I got it! Ron probably already told you, as he sent his letter before I sent mine. He probably also told you I wouldn't tell him what job I applied for there. Well, I'm not telling you either. You'll have to find out when you get there. I visited Ron a couple of times this summer and he seems to be doing okay. Along with this should be a package. Happy Birthday, by the way! I can't wait to see you again at Hogwarts! It'll be just like we're going to school together again, except now we may be the ones to be made fun of. Ah well! Ron said he will be stopping by around Christmas. I can't wait to see him then!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. That owl's name is Dologon. _

Harry put the letter down and put the package under his nose. He gently tore through the black paper that covered the package. Looked inside and found a small blue ball and a note saying:

_Just to make sure you have a place to keep your stuff!_

He grinned and put the ball into his bag also. The next letter he saw, he knew immediately was from Dumbledore. He took a deep breath and grabbed it. He wasn't expecting to get a letter from him. He was hoping that he wasn't in trouble already before the year even started. He tore it open a read it:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Welcome to your first year of teaching at Hogwarts! There are a few things you will need to read to ensure this year of your teaching lectures will be good and interesting._

_Know Your Spells by Luther Haritos_

_A Day in the Life of a Wizardry Teacher by Willigon Simellion_

_Dark Arts for Amateurs Author Unknown _

_We hope you have a great year!_

_The Ministry of Magic_

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He was happy he wasn't in trouble. Getting the books, he knew would be very easy. Harry looked to the table at his last parcel. He saw how it was wrapped in a messy style and knew it was definitely from Hagrid.

He opened it up and peered inside seeing that it was a single card._ And it was this heavy?_ He also saw a note:

_Happy Birthday Harry! I was pondering what to get you when I found out those books you were supposed to read. They wouldn't all fit in this box so I bought them and they're down there at the store waiting for you. Keep the card. It's how you'll be able to pick the books up from the store. It's heavy because whatever you have reserved puts the weight on the card. See you at Hogwarts!_

_Hagrid_

Harry laughed a bit. He put the card in his pocket. He put on his hat and grabbed some Floo Powder.

"I'll be back Hedwig! I have a few things to pick up." He said. He got into the fireplace, said _Diagon Alley,_ and was sent to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley will be the next chapter. Be patient! Don't kill me!


	2. Getting the Supplies

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does and I am very aware of it thank you very much!

-

Harry opened his eyes and his mind was greeted by the noisy, crowded streets of Darigon Alley. It was always this way this time of the year, when the Hogwarts students new and old came to get their school supplies for the year. Harry had favored this time of the year since he had first started attending the school. He loved the new displays and all of the vivid colors that surrounded him. He always had thought of it as a reminder he was on his way home in those days.

He took a deep breath and stepped onto the street and walked with everyone else who were walking, running, and jumping on and of the streets of Darigon Alley. He hadn't been there for a while so everything was like new to him.

His eyes scanned the signs until his sight was focused on the place he primarily had come there for, the Wizard Book Shop. Quickly he ran inside and looked around to see if anything had been familiar to him. The shelves were still the same and a lot of the books he used to have, were still there, like _The Big Book of Monsters_ and all of the student books he had used in his years at Hogwarts.

"Harry? Blimey is that you?" said a voice that Harry had remembered. He spin around to meet the eyes of the old bookkeeper.

"Yes... I am Harry" Harry said still a little dumbfounded.

The bookkeeper smiled, "What are you doing here? You graduated about five years ago."

"Y-yeah... I know, but I'm a new teacher there. And I've come to pick up a few books"

"Oh, yer the new _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ teacher aren't ye?"

"Yeah... I'm looking really forward to it."

"Well, that's great! It's about time they hired someone who knows what they're doing. You know, Harry, I've always told myself you would be a great teacher there and now you are! I also think when the time is right you could even be the Headmaster. You would be the best... uh... I mean next to Dumbledore, that is.

"Um... Thanks." Harry smiled sweetly and looked past him at the clock. _Good, I have about 3 hours before the Hogwarts Express comes to take the new Teachers._

The bookkeeper led Harry to the desk and asked, "What books do ye need?"

Harry pulled the card out of his pocket in a struggle. He wasn't able to keep control and it fell on the table making a loud racket and caused the whole store to stare at Harry in bewilderment.

"Oh yes," The bookkeeper said, "Hagrid got this as a gift for you. Watching him try to stuff all those books into a box was the funniest thing. It just made my day. Then the poor guy gave up and I offered him the card."

Harry's laughter made him forget about the loud racket. The bookkeeper got his books and set them in a carrying bag. Harry tried picking it up, but it was no use. He was really weak and there were other things he had to pick up.

"May I suggest this?" The bookkeeper held out a piece of lead that read Nega 20 lbs.

"Won't that make them heavier?" Harry asked as he quivered in disappointment.

"No, this takes 20 lbs _off._" The bookkeeper placed it inside the bag and Harry lifted it off the table with ease.

"Thanks!" Harry said in a lit up voice. He walked out leaving the bookkeeper to deal with the impossibly heavy card.

Harry got back out onto the street. He looked for the next store he needed to go to, the Clothing Store. He needed the Teacher's Uniform, a few hats, and some shoes. He finally came upon the store and stood out in front. He saw that in the window there was the new and up to date Quiddich wear, for all the teams.

Harry took a deep breath and went in. He was hoping to see someone he knew there, but apparently all of the employees had been replaced. He sighed and began to look around for the proper attire for his new job. He got his clothes and walked out of the store depressed.

He used to love coming to Diagon Alley every year to shop. Was it he was so nervous about his new job, or was he lonely? He was more sure he was lonely than nervous. Normally he had someone to shop with. It was better that way. He loved telling his friends things he couldn't all fit in one letter. He loved to swap wizard cards with other collectors, but he knew this year it would be different. Nothing would be the same anymore. He was supposed to be a mature adult this year and for the rest of his life.

He loved being a teacher in a school he had grown up in as a kid. But it was so different since he wasn't that kid anymore. He missed that and his friends. He also thought about living with his aunt and uncle. That was one of the things he hated more than anything. That cheered him up a little. That and remembering how Dudley began to cower him as soon as he found out Harry was a wizard. He loved it when Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail and threatened him with pig's ears to go along with it.

Harry had one more stop and two hours to get to the train station. He ran quickly into the Teacher's Supplies store. He hadn't expected to be familiar with anything, because he had never been in that store before. He looked all over the shelves for the things he was going to need like: ink, quills, more paper, and envelopes.

He got everything he needed and headed home. He got everything pack and had 30 minutes to go and get down to the train station.

He looked around and saw that Errol and Doben were gone. _Must have headed home..._

Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and leveled his face with hers. "Are you ready to go now?" Harry asked the bird. His only reply was an annoyed "Squawk."

He headed toward the door. He was just barely able to open it, but he managed. He closed the door and went straight to the train station with his only hopes it would not leave early.

-

I am so sorry. I know this chapter is extremely short. Harry is going to finally get to school in the next chapter, but a few negative things happen along the way.


	3. Ups and Downs:On the way to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: ::singing:: I do not own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does. She is a great writer! ::normally:: Now let the story roll!

In this Chapter: On the Train to Hogwarts! New Acquaintances and old!

-

Harry checked his watch. _Right on time!_ He ran through the wall and ran to his platform, which had been 9 ¾. He didn't even have to look at the numbers in the lit up signs. He knew where he was supposed to go, probably from getting off and on that platform so many times.

Hedwig was placed with his other stuff and Harry was looking for a place to sit. For the first 6 or 7 stalls were full of kids. And the next had a few adults. Finally he came across a stall with that girl he had remembered for so long.

"Hermione!"

"Oh, hello, Harry!" Hermione greeted smiling sweetly and, making him a space to sit. He sat next to her and looked across to meet the eyes of more adults. One sleeping soundly, and the other reading a book, not even so much as looking up to greet Harry.

"Excuse me," Harry said politely.

The man reading the book glared at him and slammed his book shut and grunted. "What do you want," he demanded.

This made Harry a bit nervous he tried to speak, but being as nervous as he was his throat had double clissed on him.

By then, the man sleeping was now awake from the loud noise the book had made when it closed.

"Well..." The other man said rudely.

"Brutus! Have some manners!" the now fully awake man scolded, "I must apologize for my brother's attitude. His name is Brutus and I am Magna."

Harry felt more comfortable and shook Magna's hand. "Pardon me, but why are there so many adults here? There can't be that many teachers at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Oh, we are all here for the new Hogsmeade." Magna replied, "It was being fixed up last year and it's finally done. I fear it will be so crowded, we wont make it to that fancy new candy shop."

"I didn't hear about it," Harry said, "Sounds good though, huh, Hermione?" He gently nudged her and she smiled.

"And we want to get our Christmas shopping done before the rush comes in." Magna sighed looking at Brutus, who was already back to reading his book.

"You mean it's going to get worse than this?" Hermione wailed making a face.

"Oh yes," Magna said, "It's _always _full up around Christmas with people doing their last minute shopping, which is why I brought my brother because he's always doing things at the last minute.

Brutus grunted obnoxiously and everyone else laughed. "You're always such a "Scrooge!" Magna chuckled.

"Are there any new shops?" Hermione asked.

"Yes there is supposed to be a shop of dueling equipment. They've come out with some dern accessories to have to heave around with your wand. Waste of time if you ask me." The man replied then mumbled something about "youngsters" and "being to good for wands."

Harry suppressed his laughter and looked out the window at the leaves that were turning the slightest shades of orange and brown. They continue to have a pleasant conversation about new things until they came upon the subject of the matter of a new class.

"So what's this "new class" going to be?" Hermione asked a little displeased

"Woodshop." Magna said, "They want kids to learn to make things _without _magic."

"What? That's not a very good class," Harry said almost disgustedly.

Then, Brutus finally spoke again, "What do you mean "What?" I think it's a great idea! These kids need to learn to stop being lazy. Surely they can go through one class without learning magic."

"B-but, that's not what they come here for! They come to learn magic, not to be normal people." Harry argued.

Hermione agreed, but didn't say a thing, not wanting to tick the guy off again.

"Besides," Harry continued, "We already have a _Study of Muggles class." _He bit his lower lip and told himself not to say anything more negative. He knew he should respect his elders, even if he was an adult.

Brutus scowled and stuck his nose back into his book. Another frown greeted Magna and he tried to change the subject. "So what subjects are you two going to be teaching?"

"_Defense Against the Dark Arts_" Harry said. Then, he looked at Hermione hoping for her to tell him what she was teaching."

Hermione bent over and told the man in his ear.

He smiled and said, "Oh, yes, that's a fine class."

Discouraged Harry looked down and shuffled his feet. Why was Hermione making him wait longer? Hadn't he suffered with suspense enough? How come she'd tell the other guy and not him. But he had no idea of what worse was coming.

At the side of his eye, he was greeted with a robe in the ugliest shade of green Harry had seen. And then, a voice came. A cold voice "Potter..." It was a voice he had found obnoxious for a long time. He was in no hurry to look up. He already knew who it was. He started looking up anyway hoping he was wrong... but, alas... He wasn't.

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry said in a harsh, almost torturing voice. His sight was focused on Draco Malfoy, who had changed, but not much. He still had his cold, hurtful eyes and bitter frown as he used to carry with him.

"Why are **_you_** here Potter?" Draco asked, putting the emphasis on the name "Potter" as he always did.

Harry said nothing. He hoped Draco would just leave him alone and that he wasn't there for the same reason that he, himself was. Hermione decided to answer for him.

"He's a new teacher here, as well as I" Hermione growled.

"Oh, Hermione..." Draco said coldly, "You, mud blood still here?"

Hermione frowned a little at the hurtful name she had been called. She looked down and easily held back crying. She had forgotten that it was okay for someone her age could cry, too."

"And why are you here, Malfoy?" Harry growled at him.

"I'm assisting Professor Snape in being the Assistant Teacher for the _Potion's _class" Draco said, proudly.

Hermione was easily cheered up by that. She bit her lower lip to suppress laughter, but Harry couldn't help himself and didn't want to anyway.

"What's funny about it?" Draco demanded.

It was pretty obvious that was the perfect job for Draco, but he was going to help _Snape_ which gave them the laugh about him being Snape's pet. No one had liked Snape when they went to school there. Being a pet for one of the teachers meant they were being a suck-up, but being one for Snape meant they were desperate.

Harry couldn't believe it. Even though he knew Potions was the perfect job for Draco, he knew Draco didn't exactly love helping anyone, _especially _teachers, even Snape.

Harry glanced out the window once again to see it was night. He hadn't noticed how fast the time was going and before he knew it, the train was screeching to a stop.

-

Yes I know these chapters are short but this is going to be my first "longish" story. And no I didn't lie. They _are _at Hogwarts aren't they. ::blows raspberry::


	4. Making Friends with Enemies

Disclaimer: Something has happened! -You hear a voice saying that Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling!-

Oh boy! The next chapter is up! Thank you... uh... whoever you are for reading these. These are some of my first stories I actually displayed in public. I just pray you are not snickering at me.

-

As Harry exited the train he was being pushed. Mostly by adults rather than students, who were on their way to Hogsmeade. He finally got off and was alone except for Hermione in a place he could actually breathe. It was kindly hard in a small space so full of body heat.

"Harry! Ye made it!"

Shocked, by the deep voice, Harry spun around, excited, knowing exactly who it was. "Hagrid! It's you!" He wailed diving into his arms. He was always happy to see Hagrid. He was always nice to him and he was the first friend he ever had after his parents died. It was him who had saved Harry from the Dudleys nine months a year and gave him his train ticket to Hogwarts.

Another voice joined in, "Hagrid! I'm glad you're here!" Hermione only hugged his arm trying not to push Harry.

"Both 'you have changed a lot over the last five years." Hagrid said, finally escaping the grip the two young adults had thrown on him.

They were quickly finished talking by Hagrid remembering he needed to take the other students back to the Hogwarts building.

They got out onto the water and as usual Hagrid took up one whole boat by himself. Harry and Hermione knew exactly who the first years were by looking at surprised expression on the kids' faces.

At that instant, he remembered when he was a kid and went there for the first time. He had been amazed by the large castle and all the gorgeous lights. Although he loved that a lot, he loved inside even better. The floating candles in Dining Hall that literally floated in the air had amazed him every year.

Another thing he liked was his first classes and the entire Phenomenon that happened in each.

He had no idea he was shaking his head while thinking and Hermione was looking at him as if he were crazy. He finally came to and cleared his throat pretending to not know what had happened.

They got to they school and Harry and Hermione hurried up to the castle.

-

"I'm tellin' ya it's this way!" Harry complained turning left when he climbed up the stairs that came from the main hallway.

"You're getting old and you're losing your mind," Hermione chuckled, "It's this way!" She turned right instead.

They wandered around for a few seconds until Harry broke the silence and growled in frustration. "We better ask for help before we end up in the dungeon."

Hermione nodded. _We can't ask Malfoy. He wouldn't tell us because we made fun of him. And besides I don't know, nor want to know where **he** is._

They traveled back down to the main entrance to find some help. They found the door to the office that used to belong to the caretaker, Filch, hoping someone would be there and not going to eat.

Before either could knock the door swung open. Two men covered in dirt stood before them. Their hair was greasy and looked as if it hadn't been washed in days. Their clothes were a bit torn and they were very thin, but looked familiar to Harry and Hermione.

"Excuse me, but do we know you?" Hermione asked. Harry cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

The two men realized who they were talking to.

One of them said, nervously, "Uh... I'm Goy- I mean Goliath, and that's Cra- um... I mean Crande."

"Crabbe? Goyle?" Harry confirmed looking very surprised.

The two knew they couldn't get out of it, being as idiotic as they were. They hesitantly shook their heads "yes" in embarrassment knowing they were enemies and it should be amusing to them.

Harry was dumbfounded not knowing what to say and Hermione looked even more shocked.

"You two have lost a lot of weight," Harry finally said. Even though he knew they were getting exactly what they deserved, he was going to be nice to see it they would react kindly, too.

"Yeah... well, we work a lot and don't get many food breaks. I'm starving." Crabbe said.

"Yeah and they wont give us dinner because we have to hurry on getting the students' dorms ready." Goyle sighed.

Hermione and Harry felt completely sorry for them.

"If you want we could bring you back something to eat." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

Both Crabbe and Goyle beamed. "Um, yeah, that'd be great if you could." Crabbe nervously said. They were both surprised Harry was being nice to them, especially since all the years they had bullied them.

Harry knew he and Hermione were doing the right thing. They thought it was time to act mature. Although, Draco, was just not prepared to agree with that logic. Harry just then remembered what they came there for. "Uh, where is the dining area? We forgot."

Harry followed Crabbe's finger pointing directly in front of him. Harry flushed a bit knowing then all they had to do was walk across the hall.

They both hurried themselves in trying not to be noticed and sat at the teachers' table where they saw Malfoy scowling at them. They got into their seats and let out a sigh of relief when they saw the Sorting Hat was still sorting first years into their new houses.

Harry's eyes wandered over to see Hagrid. Now that he could see him in the light, he noticed Hagrid looked a little older.

Next he saw Dumbledore who had definitely changed in appearance. He was much older looking. Harry looked back straight in front of him to see many new faces before him.

Suddenly Harry had caught something at the side of his eye. It was Snape slightly clicking his fingers together to get his or Hermione's attention. Hermione and Harry looked at him questionly as Snape was making out words without actually speaking.

They finally realized he was telling them to meet with him after dinner.

They nodded and looked forward again. Soon the sorting was over with and they awaited the announcements. Dumbledore stood up and began to speak, "Welcome to Hogwarts! As you can see we have a few new teachers. We have Harry Potter as our _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ teacher."

Whispers were heard among the students. They all knew the Defense teacher was replaced every year because of some strange accident and they knew Harry had been a living legend ever since he was born and more when he came to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore continued, "Draco Malfoy will be assisting Professor Snape in _Potions._"

A few groans were heard. –As if one evil teacher for one class isn't enough- a lot of them thought.

"We have a new class, Woodshop, which will be taught by Ginny Weasly."

Harry looked very surprised as he saw Ginny becoming in sight at the other end of the table. They smiled at each other. Harry winced remembering how he rebelled against the new class. Ginny had been his girlfriend for a few months and he was surprised she hadn't said a thing to him about it.

"...And Hermione will be teaching _Transformation_."

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled.

"School pictures will be taken on the 15th, so be ready in your nicest uniform. For Hogsmeade is opened to all thirds years and up. Have your permission slips ready. Finally, the Forbidden Forest is not aloud for all students. That is all." Dumbledore sat down and the students clapped.

Food appeared on the table and everyone ate and talked. Ginny got up and spoke to Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be teaching here?" Harry asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. In fact, the only people I actually told are my mum and dad. I don't even think my brothers know," Ginny replied. She lightly kissed his cheek then sat back down.

The meal ended and Harry and Hermione went out into the hall trying to fin Ginny but it was impossible with the swarm of student trying to get to their dorms.

They both felt a hand on their shoulders and turned around expecting to see Ginny but it wasn't. It was Snape.

"Now, let's talk, shall we?" He suggested.

-

Ooooh! What's he gonna say to them? I know! I know! It'll be in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	5. A Little Chat with Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. She does not know who I am, but that's okay.

In this Chapter... A meeting with Snape... and the sleepless night.

-

Harry clutched the box of food he was holding as Snape practically drug them down the hall. He stopped at a dead end and turned around to speak, but before his eyes caught the boxes Harry and Hermione were holding.

"What are you doing with that?" Snape demanded. His expression was getting a little snotty which made Harry more upset.

"For the night time hungry jitters," Harry lied. It was really for Crabbe and Goyle, whom he had promised to bring food to.

Snape shook his head and began to speak about what he dragged them there for.

"Over the years, I've noticed you two being nice and generous. You'd let people get away with things they "accidentally" did to you with a simple "sorry." Snape continued, but Harry and Hermione were not listening. They were in there own little worlds.

Harry hoped Ginny wasn't mad at him for not coming to talk to her. He also wondered about Crabbe and Goyle.

Thoughts of worry suddenly shot into his head about being a teacher. Would he do a good job? Or would he screw up. It wouldn't get out of his head. Everyone had told him he would be a great teacher. But this was starting to make him think there was pressure building up... He was right... But all Teachers get nervous on their first day, but Harry felt as if it were different for him.

Hermione was thinking the same thing, as she was wiping Snape's saliva off her cheek when he wasn't looking. As always he was getting to close to people when he spoke to them. She was listening a bit. She understood "Good Teacher", "Bad Teacher", and "Screw Up."

Him, talking made them more nervous, but draining him out wasn't going to work so they listened anyway.

Snape's words became clearer, "... Just remember: don't let the kids get the best of you. They need discipline, and only you can give it to them. They'll pay more attention and respect you."

Snape strode off into the dungeon to get ready for his next day of teaching and Harry turned to look at Hermione.

"Yeah right," He said, "The kids won't respect you; maybe fear you, but not respect. Remember Neville?"

Hermione nodded and began walking down the hall with him. Even though they were adults, they thought you were never too old to make fun of Snape. Hermione giggled and said, "I would definitely rather my students to obey me out of respect, not fear."

They made their way over to the room that Crabbe and Goyle lived in and knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" Said a voice from inside the door.

They pushed the door open and went in to see Crabbe and Goyle lying on the couch looking very exhausted. Crabbe was groaning and Goyle was whimpering.

"Long night?" Harry asked, coolly.

Crabbe got up and brushed his cloak off. "I think and hope the rooms are clean." Then collapsed back onto the couch.

"Maybe eating will make you feel better," Hermione said sweetly as she put her box of food on Crabbe's small stomach. Harry put his on Goyle's stomach. They sat up, aching and ate.

"Good night!" Harry said. He and Hermione went out and closed the door behind them. They made their way up the stairs and said "Good night" to each other before turning off into the directions to their rooms.

-

Harry finally got to his door, but was disappointed to seeing a picture of a man sitting in front of a moon. The man started to come to life.

"Say the magic words!" It said.

Hair grumbled and asked, "Since when is there a security system in front of the teacher dorms?"

"Since Dumbledore was getting insecure" The picture happily replied.

Harry scowled at the fact he may be there all night trying to figure it out. Suddenly, words came out of his mouth, "Quiddich Goblin."

The picture frowned and hesitantly opened the passage to get into the room. Harry went in a little confused. When he saw more pictures in his room he began to talk to them. "How did I know the secret word without being told?"

A picture of a lady in a silk dress replied, "Dumbledore put a spell on all of the teachers to remember it."

"And I suppose he also put pictures in the rooms so people wouldn't get lonely."

The lady shrugged then froze again.

Harry looked around a bit. He wanted to get to know his way around his room and made it feel like home.

He finally picked up a suit case and put it by his desk. He decided since he wasn't sleepy that he would organize his work space.

He opened his suitcase and put all his grading utensils on his desk and everything else. Other stuff he didn't need he saved to put in his classroom.

Harry was getting more excited and more nervous by the minute. When he was finished, he pulled out one of his books and started to read it. He eyes scanned the page and he began to get a little drowsy.

He got into his bed and closed his eyes to expect to go to sleep immediately, but that was taken away by a loud obnoxious sound. A voice. A woman's voice. It was singing.

"What the heck?" He grumbled. He got up and went to see what it was. It was the Woman in the silk dress sing horribly out of tune. It was worse than nails scraping across a chalk board.

It only got worse so he covered his ears with his hands to try to drain out the noise. He preferred Snape's lecturing. He tried to speak, but it wouldn't be heard anyway.

It finally stopped and Harry heard deep breaths followed by the woman's voice, "You should be sleeping!" Harry looked at her stupidly.

"How _can_ I sleep?" He said almost hysterically. He rubbed his ears which were now red.

The woman started "I was only helping with this pretty lullaby that-"

"I don't care how pretty it was you make it sound horrible!" Harry interrupted. He couldn't believe the mean things he was saying, but it was late and he just wanted to sleep.

The lady grunted rudely and froze again. Harry went back to his bed and that's when she unfroze again. She was getting ready to sing when Harry started saying, "I wouldn't sing if I were you, unless you want to be taken out of here and burned."

The lady once again froze. Harry smiled and chuckled and then he finally got to go to bed. His mind welcomed the dark and nothingness. He was even happier to his good dreams about his first day at teaching at his favorite school.

The next day came and Harry woke up early ready to go to his first class to teach. He got dressed, grabbed his things, and headed out the door. When he got to the door of his classroom, he took in a deep breath and hoped for a good day. The hand that was settled on the doorknob turned and he pushed the door open.

-

I know... another short chapter, but I have to keep everyone in suspense! By the Way, you've read in the about where they have been going in the castle and which way. Well I'm going by the layout in the Harry Potter Video game, so if you see errors in my map accuracy, that's why.


	6. Harry's First Class: The new girl

Ch. 6 Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. J.K. Rowling does. Uh-huh.

Me: Whooo! I can't believe the story is going be as long as it is. Okay, if you read this please send feed back so I know how you like it, okay? Now where was I? Oh yes…

-

Harry pushed open the door. The door that was separating him from his new job and would lead him into the responsibility of teaching. (I know THAT was corny, but bear with me.)

He looked at everyone sitting in their desks, screaming across the room to get each other's attention. He began to walk forward, glancing at everyone as he past. When he got to the front of the room he put up his hand and said, "Settle down, now. I have a great lesson plan for today."

Everyone turned in their seats to face Harry. Harry smiled to himself praising that they obeyed him. He turned around to write words on the board. A few minutes later he turned back to the class.

"I think first I should get to know some names," he said. Several kids got up and introduced themselves. In this class he was teaching first years of Hufflepuff and Gyriffondor, so they were as new to them as they were to the school.

The last girl who came up, Rin, tripped many times trying to move through the aisle. When she finally got up there many kids began to laugh at her being such a klutz. By then, she was really nervous. She began speaking but her words came out stuttering.

"I-I'm… uh… Rin Aoi Rirouni."

The kids laughed even harder. She tried to get back to her seat as fast as she could, but fell over a foot that had just been stuck out. She apologized even though it wasn't her fault and ran out of the classroom crying while the other kids cracked up.

Harry scowled at everyone and stepped outside to speak to her. He found her sitting against the wall crying. He cleared his throat to get her to look at him. She pushed her head up and stared at him. Her short, black hair brushed against her face as she worked her head up to see Harry.

"Sorry, Professor Potter," She said, her voice shaky from crying, "Would you mind leaving me alone?"

Harry smiled and knelt down. "C'mon," He said, "Cheer up. Anyone who makes fun of you is in a way making fun of themselves."

She stared at him blankly not understanding a thing he said. He saw that her eyes were still glossy from crying and he knew that if he didn't do something she would start crying again.

"Um… so how old are you?" He asked.

"11" Rin said making a face, wandering why he was asking..

"I was 11 when I started coming here, too," Harry said, smiling, "It was also when I made my first friend. And also-"

"That's the difference between me and you. I don't have any friends, and I never did." Rin sighed.

"Who do you live with? Your parents?" Harry asked.

"No" , she replied, "When I was born many strange things would happen like things would catch on fire when I was in that room, or people would get massive headaches if I just stared at them."

Harry looked at her with a stern face, getting into the story.

She continued, "So they got rid of me by sending me to my aunt and uncle in London. They treated me horribly. My cousin always played tricks on me and the uncle made me do chores. My aunt treated me like I was a monster. I once even blew her cabinets up. When Hagrid, I think, came to tell me I was a witch and to come here, my relatives became scared of me."

Harry realized her situation wasn't that different from his when he was younger. Her green eyes were still a little glazed.

"Hey," Harry said, "How about I be your friend?" Rin stared at him for a while, with surprised but slightly happy eyes. :: Anime music starts playing: (Ha, ha! Kidding, kidding!)

She finally smiled and shook his hand. Her face turned a little red and they both walked into the class room together. And so started Rin's soon-to-come adventures with Harry.

-

"Okay, let's get started on that lesson." Harry suggested. He went to the corner of the class and pulled a blanket off an object that just appeared in the classroom.

Harry heard muttering voices asking each other how the object got there, but when they saw what was inside they didn't care about THAT anymore.

The class gasped. It was a cage that had a cobra in it. "Anyone care to tell me what exactly this is?" Harry chuckled.

Katelynn's hand flew up. Harry called on her and she spoke without any doubt she was right, "A Black-Truth Body. It transforms into whatever it wants. No one knows its true form because it does not have one. No one knows where they came from. They love eating people, but hate anything magic, but often mistake wizards for muggles."

"So there's the class smarty," Harry thought, as he remembered Hermione and how smart she is. "Correct," He spoke aloud."

"Now does anyone know how to get rid of him" Harry smiled. Everyone ran to the back of the class room while Katelynn stayed where she was, wanting to answer another question, but the others were too afraid to get near it.

'Make it wish it was never born!" Katelynn grinned.

The class grimaced. "Huh?!" Harry nodded.

"You have to make fun of it, so it'll turn itself to being dead. No one likes being teased, do they?" Harry explained.

All at once everyone one began making fun of the monster. Finally, after Katelynn's remark it vanished.

"Good, good." Harry complimented, "Now you guys owe me a new pet."

A few students chuckled then Harry checked his watch. "Oh, my" Harry exclaimed, "Well, it's time to go everyone! Everyone booed, not wanting to leave this interesting class.

"Don't worry," Harry laughed, "Something else is planned for tomorrow! Oh, and I want to paragraphs on what you learned today: due tomorrow."

Surprisingly, he didn't hear anyone rebel against that. His first class was now over, but he still had about 5 more classes ahead of him before lunch.

-

Yeah… Rin is Japanese. I just couldn't resist. You'll see all of my future stories with at least one Asian person. Some have dozens. Okay, so please give me feed back. I can't go on with out it! Ch. 7 will be with you shortly!


	7. Harry's Statement to Draco

Ch. 7

Disclaimer: The true owner of the great novel is… J.K. Rowling. NOT me! Ok…

Ooh! The 7th chapter… it took me this long? Man, am I a procrastinator or what? Well, it's out now so read it. Please send me feedback. I just can't go on without it! Okay, so I would go on, but I really do appreciate the feedback.

So what has happened so far? Oh yes… recently on previous chapters: "Harry Potter has been accepted to teach at Hogwarts." He meets many people and befriends many enemies. He subdued a troubled girl's heart and became her first friend, and she has developed a crush on him because of his kindness Now… on with the fanfic!

-

Harry walked the halls and through the sunlight pouring through dusty windows. He sighed at how hard his classes were. _Man, and I thought being a student was difficult. Now I know how the teachers felt about us._

He turned a sharp corner down a new hall as he made his way to the dining area. He heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned to face Hermione and Ginny who had just come up on him.

"So, how were _your_ first classes?" Hermione asked unpleasantly as she playfully rested her head on Ginny's head to annoy her.

Harry chuckled, "They could have been better. Kids really can be bullies sometimes."

Ginny pushed Hermione off and decided to speak, "I wonder if we were this bad."

Harry and Hermione switched glances and then shrugged. They all smiled a bit to themselves and remembered their childhood at Hogwarts.

"We sure did break a lot of rules though. We probably lost about more than a thousand points for the Gryffindor house," Hermione grimaced, "those kids would ball their fists when we just thought about danger."

They laughed down the hall until they reached their destination. They went to the back of the dining hall and sat in their seats and waited for Dumbledore to start the meal.

As the first day of classes the kids were talking very loudly about their teachers, assignments, and new friends. Harry tried to listen to at least one conversation without that voice clashing with another. Suddenly, something pounded his shoulder and gripped it.

Harry knew automatically who it was. He knew the ugly cloak anywhere. Without turning around he spoke, "Hello, Malfoy," almost growling while he said it.

Ignoring the rude hello, Draco said, "I heard you made friends with _my_ friends."

"That's none of your business, Malfoy," Harry scowled, "… but what of it?"

"Malfoy once again ignored what he said like Harry had never spoken, "So how did you do it, Potter? I told them what you really were; scum. Apparently, their pea brains wouldn't listen. You must have bribed them… with food, perhaps?"

Harry got very mad. He hit the table with his fist and bolted up. "SHUTUP!**" **His voice boomed through the entire dining hall. Everyone turned their heads to Harry, eager to find out what was going on. Even Crabbe and Goyle heard, who were cleaning the windows, but had also stopped to listen.

"I don't know why they listened to you, maybe it had something to do with your dad, but I don't care! They were being polite when we saw them. They had changed. Probably experienced something that had changed them."

Draco stood back looking at him, shocked, with wide eyes.

"So, when was the last time you spoke to them?"

Draco stuttered, "Uh…uh… I th-"

"Were you ignoring them?"

"Uh… well… t-they.."

"And you say they were your friends? Answer me this… would you have helped them if they came to you with a problem?"

Draco didn't even try to answer this time.

Harry smiled. His voice became calmer, "It doesn't matter how they treated me before. When someone needs help, you do something. We're all people. We all have feelings no matter how mean we are, seem, or appear. We all need friends. I did not bribe them. I was giving them a hand. And if you, their "friend" won't even help them, then maybe you shouldn't have any friends at all."

Harry sat down satisfied about his statement, but kept a straight face. Draco stood shocked and bewildered in front of him. Even the students were silent for a moment. The large room stood quiet for a while. Until someone made a noise.

It was Rin. She had stood up and was cheering. She had finally conquered her fears and wasn't going to be shy any longer. Many other people including Dumbledore, Hagrid, and all the other staff cheered. Every person and student except for Draco and Snape.

Someone in the crowd in the same class as Rin, was very inspired. She was shy, too, but laughed with the class thinking she should. She got up her courage and walked to Rin. She introduced them selves and became friends.

Draco ran out and disappeared. Harry grinned and continued his meal like nothing had just happened. This would probably be the best day of his teaching career at Hogwarts.

-

And so ends this happy little chapter, but trust me, in the future things won't be so great. Spoiler for the next Chapter: Snape finds the message Harry wrote on his paper. Sorry that's all I can spoil for you. Please send that feedback I keep begging you for, because if you don't I won't stop asking. Chapter 8 is coming soon!


	8. The Bad Note

Ch. 8

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter- not me- not you.

Thank you all who wrote reviews! Now on to the fan fic!

Harry rushed down the hallway quickly. He was 10 minutes late for his class. He had been over talking to his friends also making them late. _Damn!_

He ran right into Snape, and fell. _But… why isn't he in his class?_

Snape scoffed at him. "Clumsy." He held out his hand. Harry grabbed it and he helped him up.

"Mr. Potter!" He said dryly, putting emphasis on both words, "Why aren't you in class."

Harry stood silent, and just scoffed at him. After a long silence, Snape pulled a piece of paper out from his robe pocket and slipped it behind his back.

"I was just in your class room," Snape declared with his permanent frown.

Harry looked at him curiously. He looked away, but Snape pushed his face back to meet his. Harry thought to himself. "How is it when my class is on the sixth floor and his is in the dungeon, we still seem to be so close?"

Snape cocked an eyebrow and stood up straight. "I found a note," he said, "Something very horrible was written on it." He turned it around. It was a sentence Harry had found very familiar.

_Snape is a bad teacher._

Harry widened his eyes and looked back up at Snape.

"I- I d-didn't m-"

"So Harry's first confiscated note from a student."

"Huh?"

"Who wrote this?"

Harry stayed silent again. Snape got angrier. "Who wrote this damn note?"

"I don't know!" Harry lied, "I found it on the floor."

Snape narrowed his eyes at him. He stuck it back into his pocket and walked past him. Harry stayed still until he heard him pass down the series of stairs. He turned around and continued running to his class again.

"Those kids didn't learn enough for me to give them an assignment," Harry announced a little embarrassed."

"Don't feel bad, "Hermione groaned, "Mine didn't either.

"Neither did mine," Ginny said.

"Did Snape ever find the kid who wrote that note?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"He must be wand detecting the students right now!" Ginny grimaced.

"He won't find anything."

"Why, not?

"Because I'm the one who wrote it."

The two girls looked at each other then began to laugh.

"You?" Hermione snorted

"The great obedient new teacher Harry?" Ginny broke in.

"Alright, already!" Harry mumbled.

They stopped laughing.

"You know Harry, Snape will find out eventually," Hermione warned.

"I know!" Harry whined.

"What're you gonna do?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged as he gulped down his water. He stood up and said, "I'm going to bed."

Harry walked into his bedroom and turned on the lights. He sat at his desk and read some of his books and began to feel tired. He got into his bed clothes and turned off the light. Once again that lady began to sing. He grumbled, got up, and shoved her portrait into the trash.

He tried to go to sleep again, but his lying conscience was telling him he was doing something wrong.

Yay: Spins around in computer chair: I just need to say to everyone, I might be starting a new story soon, but it won't be Harry Potter, and I might not work as much on this one. I know I'm a horrible updater, but please remain loyal and you will see the end of this story! That's a promise!


	9. First Sign

Chapter 9... Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of these characters.

Wow… I haven't updated this in such a lo0ng while. ; Enjoy!

Oooo

Hours passed by of tossing and turning. Harry just couldn't fall asleep. He grumbled in defeat and stood up to read a bit more. When he got to his desk, he looked at the books for a while. He didn't feel like reading at them moment.

He picked up his hand and rubbed his eyes roughly. "What can I do? I'm going to be so tired tomorrow." Harry hung his head as he thought for a moment. Finally, deciding to take a walk around the castle, he put on his clothes and grabbed his wand. He was a teacher. He couldn't get into trouble.

He chanted a spell and a bright light came from his wand. He held it straight out in front of him and found his way down the halls. Very quickly, he came up to new places he had never seen before. With wide eyes, he explored every new hall way that came up. But after countless hallways, he found a dead end. Not only that, but a grave disaster.

He gasped and let his wand fall from his hand. His back was pressed flat and tightly against the wall, his eyes tightly closed, and his hand grabbing his heart. "It… can't…" Harry opened his eyes hesitantly to see a corpse lying before him. His red face grimaced harder. He pushed the disgust away and picked up his wand.

This corpse belonged to a student.

Harry's breaths became short and sharp. He trembled and felt light. His head began to spin. He shook himself and demanded himself to stay calm. "Don't loose it Harry. Not until you find out who did this." He thought to himself gently hoping he'd calm down.

His breaths became normal again but he was still shivery and his eyes were glossy from tears.

"Professor!" came a deep voice from down the hall.

Harry stood up with a face as white as snow and stared Snape in the eye.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked nosily.

Harry didn't move; he didn't speak. He couldn't find the words.

Finally after minutes of rambling he whispered, "A student…"

"What do you mean 'a stu-'" Snape was interrupted by the site of seeing the kid lying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"What- happened? Did you see who did this?" Snape bent down to inspect the student's body with a look of disgust and trembling lips.

Harry's chest went up and down very quickly. His head began to spin again. "This has to be a dream," he quickly thought to himself. His back was pressed against the wall again. Tears of anger and despair ran down his pink cheeks.

"Who killed this innocent child, and why?" Harry balled his fists tightly and kept thinking to himself.

Snape stared at him coldly, "I'll go get the headmaster, "he insisted.

Harry slid onto the floor on his butt and reached out to the kid's hand. It was cold and pale. He began to remember all his years he had been there where things had always happened. Could this be Voltemort? Harry picked the stiff body up and let it hang over his knees. He rested his hand on the boy's heart as if waiting for it to pound again.

Finally, Snape came back with the head master following him closely behind. "What happened here?" Dumbledore's voice shouted.

Harry stood up and looked at him. "I'm sorry," he excused himself as he brushed past him. Dumbledore's eyes followed him cautiously down the hallway.

Snape spoke up, "Well, sir? What should be done about this?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. The only thing we can do is call their parents in the morning." Dumbledore replied sadly.

Harry rushed into his room and slammed the door, causing several people on the portraits to wake up. "Keep down the racket!" One urged sleepily.

Harry ignored it and fell onto his bed and thought until he went to sleep.

The next morning was full of gossip about what had happened. Fearful voices spread the news about the fatal accident of the boy. Peter was his name. He was from Huffle Puff. Harry sat in his seat for breakfast paler than usual.

Hermione sat next to him and leaned over. "Did you hear about what happened?" She anxiously questioned.

"Pass the orange juice," Harry asked, ignoring the question. Hermione scowled and pushed the orange juice to him in an aggravated manner. He graciously took it and remained silent.

When Hermione realized he wasn't going to say anything she nudged him, "You know what happened don't you?

Harry turned becoming agitated, "Forget it."

Hermione pouted, "Humph!" She turned and began eating her meal not stopping eith the thought of the murder and in minutes she was back in Harry's face. "Tell me! There's no sense keeping it to yourself."

"I was there." Harry retorted coldly. "Now, that's all there is to say."

Hermione gasped, "Do you know what happened?"

"That's all there is to say!" Harry repeated angrily. He let out a deep breath and continued, "Excuse me, but… I need to go prepare for class." He stood up and walked away from the table with little of his meal touched.

Right when he was out of site, Ginny came over. "Where's Harry?"

"He's in his office," Hermione replied not taking her eyes from the door he exited.

Ginny frowned. "Oh. I was hoping to talk to him about the murdered boy."

Hermione sighed, "He won't have anything to tell you."

"Oh, really," Ginny cocked an eyebrow,"I heard that he was the one who found him."

"What? Who told you that?"

"'Heard it from Dumbledore, himself." Ginny retorted proudly.

Hermione looked at her and continued the first statement, "Well, I know that he was there but…"

"Hm?"

"I know that, but… he doesn't want to talk about it. It must have been a horrible site. The poor boy."

"He won't talk about it?" Ginny pouted, "Now who do I have left to ask for info?"

Hermione laughed, "Well, Snape announced it to us. Ask him."

Ginny gave a sarcastic look, "Oh, yes. Ask the nice teacher, Snape."

"Well," Hermione started, "It's not really our business anyway." Then she took another sip of orange juice.

oooo

There's another chapter. Finally! Sorry to make you wait. 'Major writers' block.


End file.
